linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Sims This is Downtown
'''Sims: This is Downtown, or named "Sims: Downtown Life", or titled "Downtown: A Sims Production" '''is a separate show from ''Sims: Your Life ''and is premiering along with ''Sims: Pickle Sauce. ''This takes chronological events of ''Sims: Your Life ''Season 11 and will premiere January 16, 2017. The series has ordered 20 episodes for the first season. Monica, Jayden, Emilé, Austin, newbie Prim, Pixie and Sidney as they all explore Downtown. This series has higher ratings than ''Sims: Pickle Sauce. ''The penthouse which is shown in these episodes is a penthouse from Downtown in the Sims Games. It is available for a short time. A fourth season was officially ordered for the show, with Emilé no longer a part of the cast, nor Colton. Instead, Ash and newbie Jack will appear. Ash is the ex-fiancee of Jayden, however, they remain to stay friends, as well as Monica and Pixie. Ash is a musician, as revealed and befriends Prim in Season 4. She also moves into the penthouse in order for her to make more music and clear her head. LinkMe have ordered Season 7 and 8 for the series, and have confirmed them to be the last. *Pixie and Austin's relationship **Duration: ***1st relationship: S1E18 - S2E13 ***2nd relationship: S2E17 - S3E5 ***3rd relationship: S3E6 - S4E2 ***4th relationship: S5E5 - S5E9 ***5th relationship: S6E4 - present Plot After Monica gets an offer to work at a psychiatrist at Downtown, she agrees and takes her best friend, Pixie, her husband Jayden, her frenemy and sister-in-law Emilé as well as her son, Austin. When things go upside down with Monica working at a new work place, Pixie being Austin's babysitter, Austin having the worst day at his new school, and much more! Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Betty Castle joins the cast this season, with Sidney gone. It was confirmed via Social Media that there are only 13 episodes in the season. Season 3 A third season was ordered, with the premiere being in October 24, 2017. The number of episodes are TBA. The third season's plot was confirmed. Gaurav Nair officially told everyone what the third season will be about. "After finding out Monica and Jayden have divorced and left Downtown, Pixie, Emilé, Prim, Austin and Colton restore the penthouse to its former glory by earning money and finding a way to help become what it was." Colton is a part of the main cast this season, with Scott being recurring. Shay will not appear. People were disappointed by this season in particular, commenting that it is not the same from other seasons. It was rumored that Pixie Caputo will have a separate storyline and spinoff to Sims Your Life & Downtown, with this still being in the works. Season 4 A fourth season was officially ordered to air January 31, 2018. There are two new cast members, Ash (from Season 3) and Jack. Season 5 Season 5 is the last season of ''Sims: This is Downtown, ''as confirmed by the producers for the show. It will have 13 episodes and serve as the final season to pilot the other seasons within the SIMS series. *Monica Vogue *Jayden Vogue *Pixie Vogue *Austin Vogue *Prim A'Donna *Jack Vogue *Ash Cusack Season 6 Season 6 was officially confirmed to premiere March 19, 2018, with the season going off from part 4, the '10 years later'. Jack is no longer a part of the cast from Episode 1 onwards, and is remarked as traveling and dying in episode 2. Elena replaces Jack in the storyline. Season 7 Season 7 will premiere May 15, 2018 on LinkMe +. Producers have officially stated that there will be numerous design-adjustments to the penthouse and as revealed; the office will change completely. Category:Sims: This is Downtown